My Flaming Red valentine
by Keepcalmandkillzombies
Summary: It was one valentine I knew I would never forget. It proved that Love can be found in the most unlikely of places and for that matter people. RenoxOC I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I look at the clock. It was half three in the morning and once again I had woke up. The digital clock flashed the digits, I was about to try and return to sleep but noticed the date and couldn't help but smile to myself. He snored once more next to me before moaning about something random. I look over as he roles onto his side and smile. A year ago today was the day we got together. Our anniversary. I smiled and kissed his forehead before snuggling up close with him feeling his warmth. Yes a year ago today on Valentines day.

(Flashback to a year ago.)

A single red rose lay on the reception desk. I sigh and once more look miserably at the calendar that was close to it. The 14th of February had once more come around and all the happy couples would be celebrating their "Eternal" love for each other by buying flowers and chocolates. But to me it was a money making scam and nothing else. Most called me jealous as I had no one but in honesty even if I did have someone I still wouldn't celebrate it. You should love someone all year round and not have to prove it on a day like Valentines day. I bite my lip before curiously peeking at the label attached to the rose, I know it's probably not for me as the other receptionist is far prettier than me. But I am shocked to see scrawled on the small white label; _To Ash Lotta Love 3 from ?. _I smile softly to myself and twiddle the rose around in my fingers, whoever had given me it had taken the time to remove the thorns. I sigh and look at the clock, it was nearly time for me clock out. I return to reading my magazine awaiting any more orders. Been a receptionist wasn't exactly what I had in my mind when joining the Turks. But a job was a job and I was far to lazy to actually be sent out on assignments.

A shadow is cast out over my desk and I look up to see a redheaded man and sigh before rolling my eyes."Reno. What do you want now?" I sigh getting ready to holler for Cathy. Reno was a huge flirt according to her, but then again everyone was a flirt to her. I hated working with her I found her to be a nasty teasing woman. But as I said a Job was a Job and I needed money, I was lucky to even be taken on as a receptionist someone took pity on me when they found me in the streets cold hungry and scared. I was cast out by him as he had found someone knew and I had no where to go I was alone, whoever it was I owe a huge favour too. Reno leans on the desk on his elbow. His shirt crumpled and un- tucked as always. I had never fully got how he could get away with dressing like that, I was always meant to ask him but finding the time and courage was something seldom. I only talked to him on the occasion he came to the desk. I look up at him once more and blush as he smiles at me. "I would have accepted Sir Sexy but…." He smiles and winks whilst I roll my eyes before he jumps and sits on the front desk, sending the wad of papers flying all over the place. I feel my eye twitch looking at the mess before looking back at him anger welling in my eyes.

"YOU DICK!" I scream standing up to start scooping the papers back up. I can hear him chuckle at my distress before he falls silent. It makes me stop picking the papers up and look up to see him staring at my butt. I turn around and can feel the redness in my cheeks swell, Cathy was right he was a flirt. I bite my lip before standing up and turning to him.

He smiles once more and winks again. I'm starting to think he has a problem with his left eye that constantly makes him wink. "What do you want Reno?" I ask once more, losing all patience and the will to live at the same time. He smiles again before readjusting his goggles on his head. "I came to ask a certain someone out on a date. It is the festival of love and I am brimming with it and all for this one special lady." He purrs leaning in closer. I roll my eyes once more and shudder feeling sorry for Cathy. "Oh I'll go get Cathy then or do you want me to pass a message on?" I naively say to him. I watch as he looks at me confused. The sun is getting low and it shines on him illuminating his features. I can't help for a moment think how handsome he looks. Most of the women that worked here referred to him as a "Rat." or "A Toe rag." But none of them called him handsome or even hinted they found him attractive. I loved his markings on his cheeks I thought they made him stand out and look cute. I blush thinking about him and shake my head and soon realise he's been talking to me the whole time I was daydreaming. "What sorry I didn't catch that?" I say embarrassed at the thought of not paying attention to him. I watch as he smiles and chuckles at me."Aha don't be embarrassed yo, everyone does it. You should see me in meetings all I ever do is daydream. Don't deny you was as I could tell. Your eyes were glazed over and you had the dreamy look in them. " He smiles running his fingers through the red spikes on top his head. I try not to laugh at thought of Reno falling asleep in a meeting makes me giggle but I can't hold it back and I'm soon laughing.

You love his smile. It makes you go slightly weak at the knees every time you see it, you didn't see him often but whenever you did you always saw him smiling. "But anyway what I was saying was I don't want Cathy." He softly said jumping off the desk and walking around the side to which I am stood. He is so close to me just a few centimetres away from me. I look at him confused slightly before finally clicking- he wanted to take me out on a date. I blush slightly that he wanted to take me out and make me feel special, but people like Reno always had alternative motives and was probably hoping to have his way with me then leave. Something which I wasn't going to let happen. "So what do you say babe? Movie then dinner then maybe desert back at my place what you say?" He asks winking before slowly snaking a thin arm around my waist. I wriggle a little before realsing resistance Is futile. To be quiet frank the evening does sound quiet pleasant (Apart from the last bit.) and does seem better than my alternative option of going home and feeling sorry for myself. "But I guess a beaut like yourself is going to be occupied already with some lucky man." He frowns slightly removing his arm from my waist. I look up at him and shake my head."No. Actually you're the first man in a long time to take an interest in me and I'd love to go out with you tonight. It's better than wallowing in self pity at home." I smile placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes light up and he leans in to kiss my lips, to which I turn slightly so the kiss lands on my cheek. He leans back and runs his fingers through his hair."Oh sorry rushing things a bit. I can wait… till tonight. But I promise babe I will be a gentleman… till tonight. Because as soon as I get you back to my apartment then …." I place a finger to his lips and silence him. He kisses the tip of my finger and I giggle.

Even though he was a creep at times, he was a funny, kind and very attractive creep at times. "I'll pick you up at seven okay? And dress sexy but then again your sexy in whatever you wear. Catch you later babe." He smiles walking away from me. I shout after him realising he doesn't have my address. "Do you want my address?" I shout. To which he doesn't stop walking."I already have it. I got it from following you home one night." He chuckles whilst walking away. Soon the flame haired man is gone and I am left almost scarred in his wake. I knew he was joking about following me home, probably getting it from the employee database or something, but part of me kind of thought he wasn't and actually did follow me home. I shake my head and continue to pick up the papers and reorganise them. As much as I told myself that I wouldn't enjoy it as much as he did and that I shouldn't look forward it, I kept glancing at the clock as if hoping time would go by faster. I hoped that five o'clock came faster so I could go home and get ready. But something had slipped my mind that I forgot to ask Reno before he left, it was why he wanted to take me out when he barely spoke to me, in fact he barely made eye contact normally when we did meet and talk. This was the first time we managed to have a full conversation apart from exchanging a "hello." and the first time he had made proper eye contact and been well been confident fully around me. I didn't know what it would be like tonight and it made me wonder and excited.

(Later that night.)

I had emptied the whole contents of my wardrobe to try and find something nice to wear for tonight. But the only thing my wardrobe contained was pencil skirts and blouses for work, three pairs of shorts and a bundle of vests and a lot of jeans and jumpers. The only dress I owned I hadn't even worn once. He didn't like it and forbid me from ever wearing it. I rub my leg. Most of the scars had faded but their was five prominent ones still left over from him. It had left me scarred and afraid of men, but Reno seemed different even though he did come across as a horny pervert he was nice and I trusted him. I sigh before shivering. It was freezing in my room, my apartment complex had lost the heating as the boiler had froze over. So it wasn't a good idea for me to be stood in nothing but my underwear. I scanned my eyes across the final choices and decided on the grey jumper. It was soft and warm something which I wanted to be as it was icy outside and I didn't want to catch a cold. I looked over the pants I owned and decided I'd wear the new black ones. I slipped them on and once more I was warm. I looked over into the mirror that stood at the very end of my room near the door and smiled. I looked ok and not like a tart like perfect for a night out like this. I didn't want to give Reno the wrong impression so dressing like this was a very good idea. I ruined the outfit by pulling on a pair of black flat boots, the ones I usually wore to work. I couldn't really care they were comfy and had very good grips on them. I glanced at the time 6:57. He would be here soon I looked in the mirror once more and walked over to my dresser, in which the red rose stood in a vase before smoothing some strayed black strands of my short black hair down. I had spiked the back of it and straightened the front bangs that stopped at chin length. I sighed a little looking at my appearance, _You are a weird goose Ashling. I thought to myself. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door and gulped. I knew who it was but I was too scared to even think about opening the door. The sound of Reno's voice soon loosened me up and made me relax._

"_Open up sweetheart your Prince Charming is here….. And it's freezing!" He shouted impatiently. I walked over towards it and opened it and My was I in for a shock._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! Well I have had block for ages and finally it has passed!**

Reno was in some jeans and a t-shirt. Just plain black jeans and a red t-shirt to match that flaming red hair of his. I smile a little then watch as he wolf whistles lowly, I blush slightly before folding my arms over my chest."Never seen someone, look so tempting in a jumper." He purred leaning in closer. I stepped back to avoid him trying anything on. "Why is it so god dam cold yo?" He asked looking up at me and shivering slightly, those blue eyes sparkling with mischief and other things.

"The Boilers broke. I've had to sleep with two duvets and a hot water bottle to keep warm." I reply to him tapping my foot impatiently. Reno winks at me and smiles a cheeky smile."Well, If you had just said to me I would have come around and kept you warm." He winked once more. I rolled my eyes in disgust and sighed acting like what he had said was disgusting when in actual fact I was dying to blush and giggle a little. Reno was indeed a flirt and there was no changing that."So where are we off?" I ask him intrigued to what he had got planned. He smiled a little before running his fingers through his hair.

"Movie then back to mine for a bit of a sleepover." He winked again. I'm starting to think he has something wrong with his eye, all I do is roll my eyes and walk over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so with the sleepover part." I firmly say before watching him shrug his shoulders, he's acting so cool whilst I feel so nervous, it had been ages since I had last been out on a date well last had contact with a male in this sort of way in fact.

I look back at him and see him leaning in to my ear."You'll end up there by the end of tonight, mark my words you will." He purrs his warm breath tickling my ear. I inhale sharply not knowing what to say. "Look, are we going to go out to or what?" I say changing the subject quickly. He leans back and smiles before running his fingers through that fiery red hair of his."Well yeah! Whole point of a date isn't it!" He chuckles and I find myself laughing back with him, it had been a long time since I had laughed and actually had fun with someone with the opposite sex. "After you." He smiles once more wavering me towards the door, to which I exit and grab my handbag on the way out before waiting outside on the gloomy cold corridor of my apartment complex. I shiver once more wishing I had grabbed my coat on the way out as well, Reno exit's a few moments after me clutching a black coat and hands it to me."Hey, It is cold outside and in here you'll need it." He softly says taking my hand in his. I look up and smile back at him before hastily squeezing his hand. "Thank you Reno." I Thank him before turning to lock my door. Now that I think about it, tonight could be a lot worse and well it's turning out to be alright so far maybe Reno wasn't as bad as some people made him out to be.

The cinema was warm and it was pretty packed. Reno had let me choose the film and insisted paying for everything even though I objected and moaned about how he didn't have to but he was just as stubborn as me. I did however buy the snacks and drinks. I watched as Reno climbed the stairs to the very back of the cinema, I followed him cautiously before sitting next to him and placing down the drinks. He turned to me and smiled once more."Never thought you was into Sci-fi films, it's great that you didn't choose a chick flick I hate them my ex used to watch them …" He pauses biting his lip a little, I turn to him a little confused to why he stopped. He gulps and looks back to me laughing nervously."Sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to go off talking about her. I really am So…" I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't worry about it, Everyone has an Ex they can't forget." I reassure him smiling slightly, but as I say it I remember him and what he did to me. He looks at me and cocks his head slightly."Is something up Ash? You seem a little off?" He asks rubbing my shoulder. I sigh and decide it's time I tell him, I mean he's been nice enough to take me out, treat me with respect apart from a little flirting. I decide to tell him only brief details."I Haven't really done this since my ex dumped me." I slowly say not wanting to cry and not wanting to say anything else. He nods and rubs my shoulders once more."Hey, Your really beautiful Ash he is an idiot for leaving you!" He compliments me turning to face me and smiling, I turn to face him as well grabbing his hand. Before I know what's going on I'm leaning in closer to him and he is leaning in closer to me….


End file.
